


The EMT guy

by JessChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cop Aomine, EMT Kagami, M/M, Small mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening his eyes, he sees some guy he’s never seen before looking at him with worry in his eyes. “What the fuck… Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The EMT guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the KnB Secret Santa 2015 for chiyo-yo-chan on tumblr. I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's a bit late! Also sorry for any mistakes, didn't really get this beta'd or anything...

Slamming the door to his apartment shut, Aomine let out a deep sigh before moving to the living room and collapsing on the couch. His landlord was probably going to complain tomorrow morning about all the noise he’s been making since it’s 1am, but he honestly could not find it in himself to care right now. 

Today had been a really shitty day for Aomine. His superiors had been hounding him all day about this case he’s working on and has yet to solve. So far there have been little to no clues whatsoever and he’s running out of options. Since it’s Saturday, he decided to unwind after work and go to a bar and maybe hook up but after 3 hours of getting wasted, he still didn’t get lucky so he decided to just call it a night and go home. 

He stays on the couch for a good ten minutes before deciding that getting up and taking a shower would somehow be a good idea. Only struggling for a few seconds to get on his feet, he manages to get to his bedroom in one piece and starts taking off his clothes, dropping them on the floor as he goes to the bathroom that’s connected to his bedroom.

After turning on the shower so the water can heat up before he gets under it, he looks at himself in the mirror. Those late nights working on that damned case haven’t done him any good judging by those bags under his eyes. He grunts and decides to just catch up on a lot of sleep tomorrow and not worry about the case until Monday comes around. 

He pulls back the shower curtain and as he steps inside the shower, he slips and start falling backwards. Acting fast, he grabs onto the curtain, hoping it’ll keep him from falling on his ass but luck isn’t on his side today because the curtain tears off the rod. He manages to yell “SHIT!” before he continues falling backwards and ends up hitting his head on the sink.

\-----

When he tries to open his eyes again, he stares right at the bathroom light and winces before lifting his arm up to shield him from the brightness and the headache that accompanies it. But instead of any of that happening, he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. 

Somewhere in the background, he hears something that sounds like loud knocking. He closes his eyes and slowly moves his head to the side so he can look at where the pain is coming from. He opens his eyes again and looks at his shoulder but doesn’t really see anything until he tries moving his arm again and the pain comes back. 

“Fuck, my shoulder is probably dislocated or something. ” He mumbles to himself, “Great. Just what I needed!”. Closing his eyes again and, after carefully checking if he can still move that one, lifting his other arm, he rubs his face before running a hand through his hair. It comes away feeling kind of wet and sticky so he opens his eyes to squint at his hand. Blood. There’s blood on his hand. That means he probably hit his head on something too. “This day could not get any worse.” He groans, while dropping his arm back down to the floor and just lies on his rather cold bathroom floor. 

He would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for that annoying knocking sound in the background. Just as he’s about to yell at whoever is making it to shut the fuck up, the sound stops.  
Sighing happily, he thinks he should probably take a nap first and then take care of this mess afterwards, when he suddenly hears something that sounds like a door opening. His door. Someone is opening his front door and judging from the footsteps and the yelling of his name that follows, he judges that someone just came into his apartment.

He manages to call out a weak “In the bathroom” and a few seconds later he hears the door to the bathroom open. Opening his eyes, he sees some guy he’s never seen before looking at him with worry in his eyes. “What the fuck… Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?” 

The guy turns around and yells at someone to get the med kit before he answers Aomine’s question.

“The name’s Kagami and I’m an EMT,” the guy, Kagami apparently, says. “We got a call from your landlord, saying he heard a lot of noise coming from your place followed by a very loud banging sound, after which everything fell quiet. He got worried something happened so here we are. A good thing he called too, because you don’t look too good.” 

Taking a few seconds to process everything that was just said, Aomine just snorts and starts laughing. “Guess it’s a good thing my drunk ass decided to not give a shit about the noise then, huh.” He looks at the EMT guy, Kagami, and is pleasantly surprised by what he sees. “Wow you’re hot,” blurts out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Kagami stops what he’s doing and just stares at Aomine. Trying to hide his face in his hands in embarrassment, Aomine winces and groans in pain again, having forgotten about the whole shoulder thing. “Shit, sorry. That was inappropriate of me.”

Kagami just laughs it off and Aomine finds he quite likes the way he laughs, loud and carefree. “It’s fine, I’ll gladly accept the compliment. Besides, you don’t look so bad yourself, aside from the whole being injured thing.” Kagami says with a wide grin.

Aomine just groans again and tries to get up, when he suddenly realizes that he’s pretty much naked except for the shower curtain that somehow landed everywhere except where it mattered, leaving him exposed for all the world to see. And by world he means Kagami since he’s the only one in here with him. Not that that makes it any less embarrassing. He grabs for the curtain with one hand and tries to cover himself up but Kagami stops him and throws a towel over him.

“Hey now, just lay still for a while until we’re done taking care of your injuries. There’s nothing here that I haven’t seen before anyway. We usually get old people that slip and fall in the shower so you’re actually a vast improvement to that” Kagami adds with a laugh. “You have a pretty nasty wound on your head though. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

Aomine sighs and lies back down before answering. “Yeah, my head hurts like shit and I can’t move my arm without pain shooting up in my shoulder. I think it’s dislocated or something.”

Kagami presses a piece of gauze against his head and Aomine winces as it makes contact. “This is gonna need stitches at the hospital. You might have a concussion too so you’ll probably need to get some pictures taken of your head.” His fingers gently probe around on his shoulder and Aomine winces again “Yeah, that definitely feels dislocated.”  
Kagami puts a clean gauze on the wound on his head and wraps a bandage around it to keep it in its place. After putting his stuff away, Kagami gets on his feet and looks at Aomine. “Do you think you can stand up and walk to the front door so we can put you on the stretcher? Or should I get the wheelchair?"

Aomine slowly sits up and takes a moment to analyze the situation. He’s not feeling dizzy but who knows how it’ll feel when he actually stands up. “I think the front door should be manageable if I have something to hold onto for support.” He looks at Kagami and thinks “like those broad shoulders of yours, damn” but keeps quiet about that. “I could use some clothes though…” he trails off.

Kagami looks at him and Aomine can see his eyes roaming all over his body. “Shame.” He says with a smirk “Hold still, I’ll find you something from your bedroom closet.” And he turns around before Aomine has a chance to respond. 

While waiting for Kagami to return with some clothes, Aomine goes over everything that happened. Last he remembered, he was getting in the shower. He must have tripped somehow and hit his head. Which resulted in him waking up to a very hot EMT, who was very much flirting with him, and if his head didn’t hurt so much he’d be doing a much better job of flirting back. 

The EMT in question walked back in, holding some loose fitting sweats. “I only got you some pants since a top is gonna be a pain to put on and you’ll have to take if off again at the hospital anyway. I’ll get you a blanket from the ambulance to wrap you in so you won’t get cold.”

Aomine had slowly gotten up and reaches for the pants Kagami was holding with one hand while holding the towel that Kagami threw on top of him over his crotch in a small attempt at keeping some of his modesty.  
Kagami hands him the pants with one eyebrow raised in question and Aomine quickly realizes why. There’s no way he’s gonna be able to put these on himself.  
Handing the pants back to Kagami, he sighs. “Care to give me a hand with these, big guy?”

Kagami puts on another one of those wide grins and accepts the pants back. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Aomine rolls his eyes at him but smiles nonetheless. Deciding to just fuck it all, he throws the towel behind him and wait for Kagami to help him in his pants. He would feel embarrassed but Kagami has already seen him naked and seems to like what he sees so why bother.

Kagami hums appreciatively and gets down on his knees to hold the pants open so Aomine can just step in them. Aomine does just that, steadying himself with his good arm on Kagami’s shoulders, wincing only a bit as moving from one foot to another jostles his bad shoulder. Once he’s got both feet in, Kagami slowly starts pulling them up, not so accidentally brushing his fingers on Aomine’s legs on the way up.  
Aomine shivers and looks away as Kagami pulls the pants up all the way, letting them snap against his hips once he’s done.

“There you go, ready to go. My coworker has the stretcher and blanket waiting for you at the door so let’s go.” Kagami says as he turns around and hooks Aomine’s good arm over his shoulder, his own arm going around Aomine’s waist to support him. Aomine doesn’t mind the contact.

Together they slowly walk to the front door where Aomine gets put on the stretcher, taking special care of his shoulder and the blanket is wrapped around him before he gets strapped in. They get him downstairs and into the ambulance and Aomine is disappointed to see Kagami get back out the back of the ambulance while his coworker stays next to Aomine. 

Kagami seems to notice his disappointment and laughs again. “Don’t worry, I’ll be in the front driving this thing,” he says as he slaps the door a few times “but my coworker here will keep you company until we get to the hospital.”

Aomine blushes and turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to watch Kagami’s stupid smirk and hopefully hide his blush. He hears the doors being slammed shut and sighs in relief but he can still hear Kagami’s laugh outside. The other EMT chuckles quietly but quickly looks away when he notices Aomine looking at him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh, I guess Kagami-san’s laugh is just contagious… Sorry.” 

Aomine mumbles a soft “ ‘S fine, I don’t care.” and looks away again, still blushing. He hears Kagami getting into the drivers seat and call something over what sounded like the radio. 

“And we’re good to go! I’ll try to be careful but just tell us if your shoulder hurts when we’re driving okay?” 

Aomine grunts in confirmation and closes his eyes.

The rest of the ride is quiet and they get to the hospital pretty fast, without any extra pain to his shoulder. Kagami opens the back doors again and they get him back out and roll him into the ER where they transfer him on another bed.

Aomine can hear Kagami brief one of the nurses on his status while the other EMT leaves with the now empty stretcher. When he’s done, Kagami strolls back over to Aomine.

“They’re gonna take you to get some pictures taken of your head and shoulder first and then stitch you up."

“Oh, okay… Well uh, thanks for everything? I guess?” Aomine said hesitantly. What do you even say in a situation like this?

Kagami looks at him and reaches for something in his pocket. He takes out a piece of paper and a pen and Aomine watches him write something on it before folding it in half and putting it in Aomine’s free hand.  
Aomine stares at it in confusion for a few seconds before looking back up at Kagami, ready to ask what it is. 

Kagami beats him to it by leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. Aomine freezes for a split second before melting into the kiss. Kagami breaks if off soon after and looks at him with a smile.  
“Give me a call when you get out of here.”  
Adding a wink for good measure, he leaves a slightly stunned Aomine behind in his hospital bed. 

Aomine snaps out of it and opens the paper Kagami left in his hand. It had Kagami’s name and number on it, with a small drawing of an ambulance and a ‘call me’ next to it.  
Aomine laughed out loud and dropped his head back on the bed.

“I guess today wasn’t such a bad day after all.”


End file.
